Figur Seorang Ayah (Versi Indonesia dari cerita 'Father Figure')
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Setelah seluruh keluarganya meninggal, dan ia tidak bisa kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo, Takagi mengadopsi Conan sebagai putra sahnya. Bisakah Takagi menjadi ayah yang baik? Akankah Conan menerima Takagi sebagai ayah barunya, dan identitas barunya sebagai Conan Takagi?


A/N: Versi Inggris dari cerita ini, "Father Figure" juga bisa dibaca di website ini. Enjoy!

* * *

Dia sudah kehilangan semuanya.

Ibunya. Ayahnya. Professor Agasa. Ai Haibara. Paman Mouri. Dan wanita yang dicintainya. Ran Mouri.

Dia tidak bisa menjadi Shinichi Kudo lagi. Karena hanya Ai yang bisa membuat antidote APTX 4869. Namun, Ai sekarang sudah tiada. Bersama dengan keluarganya. Bersama dengan Paman Mouri dan Ran. Bersama dengan rumahnya.

Semua berawal dari malam yang seharusnya bahagia tapi berubah menjadi naas itu. Mereka hendak merayakan ulang tahun ibunya, Yukiko Kudo, di rumah keluarga Kudo. Semua tertawa gembira. Semua bernyanyi selamat ulang tahun. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ledakan bom terjadi. Membunuh semua yang masih berada dalam rumah. Meratakan rumah megah itu menjadi satu dengan tanah.

Jika saja sang Ibu tidak menyuruhnya pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa botol minuman lagi, maka Shinichi Kudo pun akan ikut menjadi korban.

Tapi semua sama saja. Tiada lagi Shinichi Kudo. Yang ada hanyalah Conan Edogawa, bocah berkacamata berusia 7 tahun yang kehilangan segala-galanya. Kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Kehilangan seluruh hartanya. Dan kehilangan identitas dirinya.

Ia dirawat di rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu karena menderita shock berkepanjangan. Yang diketahui orang-orang, Mr dan Mrs Edogawa juga ikut menjadi korban bom itu. Pengunjung rumah sakit, perawat, dan dokter tak henti-hentinya menatap iba si bocah berkacamata yang terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit, menolak untuk makan atau berbicara sedikit pun. Mereka bisa memakluminya. Orangtuanya, keluarga Mouri, keluarga yang mengasuhnya, teman satu sekolahnya, tetangganya, dan kerabat jauhnya, suami-istri Kudo semuanya terbunuh. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Jika ia bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih ikut meledak bersama bom itu. Daripada harus terpisah dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di kantor departemen polisi.

Seorang detektif polisi duduk di meja kerjanya sambil mengerutkan kening. Berulang kali ia mengelus dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Tampaknya ia sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu. Begitu kerasnya ia berpikir sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa sudah waktunya makan siang dan kekasihnya, Sato Miwako, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oy, Takagi!" seru Sato sambil menepuk punggung kekasihnya itu dengan cukup keras. "Jangan melamun terus! Sudah saatnya makan siang!"

"Kau duluan saja, Sato. Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Hmm? Kau kelihatannya serius sekali, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Takagi-kun. Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan wanita lain?" ucap Sato sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bukan! Tidak sama sekali, Sato-san!" Takagi melambaikan tangannya dengan tidak sabar. "Aku sedang memikirkan Conan!"

"Conan? Ada apa dengan Conan?"

"Yah.. kau tahu kan, seluruh keluarganya terbunuh dalam ledakan bom itu… Dan selama berminggu-minggu aku mencoba mencari kerabat yang lain, Edogawa yang lain.." Takagi menghela nafas pendek. "Dan tidak berhasil. Ia tidak punya kerabat lain. Anak itu sebatang kara sekarang."

"Yeah…. Anak malang… Entah bagaimana nasib anak itu nanti…" Sato ikut menghela nafas pendek.

"Oleh karena itu, aku tadi berpikir. Berpikir untuk mengadopsi Conan sebagai anak aku."

Baik Sato, maupun polisi yang lain yang masih ada dalam kantor, menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Takagi dengan terkejut dan berteriak secara bersamaan, "APA?"

"Hey, ada apa dengan pandangan seperti itu? Aku benar-benar serius ingin mengadopsi Conan! Dan membesarkannya seperti putra aku sendiri! Aku akan menjadi ayah terhebat yang pernah ada!"

Dengan gemas Sato mencubit pipit Takagi.

"Memangnya kau sudah siap untuk menjadi ayah? Dalam menjalankan tugas saja kau kadang-kadang ceroboh, bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir untuk mengadopsi Conan?!"

"Aku yakin apa yang aku lakukan benar, Sato-san! Anak itu sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Memangnya kau mau, jika Conan terlantar dan menjadi gelandangan?"

Sato terdiam. Mau tidak mau, ia mengakui jika yang dikatakan Takagi ada benarnya. Tapi, jika Takagi mengadopsi Conan, lalu ia dan Takagi menikah, berarti….. Ia akan menjadi ibu dari Conan Edogawa? Orangtua mana yang tidak bangga jika memiliki anak sejenius Conan? Mungkin ini bukan ide yang buruk.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Sato-san? Kau setuju, kalau aku mengadopsi Conan?"

Sato mengangguk pelan. "Dan kau harus berjanji, kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak itu, dan setelah kita menikah, kita akan membesarkan Conan bersama-sama!"

Takagi menghela nafas lega. Memang, niatnya ini gila. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _parenting_ maupun _fatherhood._ Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan anak jenius itu terlantar di jalanan! Lagipula, dengan ia mengadopsi Conan, dan membesarkan Conan, tentu akan jauh lebih mudah meminta bantuan anak itu dalam penyelidikan, bukan? Soal _parenting_ dan _fatherhood,_ tentu bisa ia pelajari.

Ia siap menjadi figur ayah terbaik, dan menyembuhkan duka mendalam anak itu.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Masuk." ucap Conan lemas tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari langit-langit rumah sakit. Dokter Araide melangkah masuk.

"Conan, kau punya tamu hari ini."

"Siapa?"

"Masuk, Takagi-keiji." ucap Dr. Araide sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

Takagi dan Sato pun melangkah masuk. Perlahan-lahan, mereka mendekati tempat tidur Conan.

"Hai, Conan," sapa Takagi dengan lembut sambil meletakkan beberapa hadiah yang ia beli bersama Sato dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit ke meja di sebelah tempat tidur Conan.

"Hei, Takagi-keiji." Conan menjawab tanpa memandang Takagi sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kabar kau, Conan?" bisik Sato. Conan hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan tak acuh.

"Nah, Conan, aku dan Sato-keiji ke sini tidak hanya untuk menengok kau, tapi juga ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus kami bicarakan. Bisakah kau membalikkan badan kau, dan menatap wajah kami?"

Conan membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan, pandangannya kosong tak terarah.

"Oke, Conan, langsung saja ke pokok permasalahannya. Aku dan Sato-keiji sudah berminggu-minggu mencari kerabat kau yang masih hidup. Dan kami tidak menemukan satupun. Kau adalah Edogawa yang terakhir." Takagi berdeham pelan. "Jadi, kita harus membicarakan soal masa depan kau."

Si bocah berkacamata hanya menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Conan, aku bermaksud mengajak kau tinggal bersama aku. Aku akan mengadopsi kau secara resmi."

Mata mungil Conan berkedip pelan, menyiratkan keterkejutan dan juga kebingungan. _Apa yang Takagi-keiji pikirkan?! Mengadopsi aku secara resmi?! Aku menjadi anak sah dari Takagi-keiji? Yang benar saja! Apa dia sudah gila?!_

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau yakin, Conan? Kau sekarang benar-benar sendirian, kau tidak mungkin terus-terusan tinggal di rumah sakit, kan? Dengan kau tinggal bersama aku, kau akan lebih mudah membantu penyelidikan di kepolisian." ucap Takagi sambil menatap Conan dengan serius. "Aku tidak akan memaksa kau kalau kau tidak mau. Asalkan kau tahu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, kau akan tinggal dan pergi kemana."

Benar. Dia tidak punya tempat lain untuk tinggal.. Semuanya sudah habis dalam ledakan bom itu… Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Dan sekarang, anggota kepolisian yang paling dekat dengannya, mengajaknya tinggal bersamanya. Ide ia menjadi anak sah dari Takagi-keiji sangat bodoh dan konyol di benaknya. Tapi, jika ia menolak, ia sendiri tidak tahu jalan apa yang akan ia tempuh. Mau tinggal dimana? Dengan siapa? Terus larut dalam kesepian dan kesendirian? Jika ia tinggal dengan Takagi-keiji, ia akan banyak menyelidiki kasus seperti saat ia tinggal bersama Paman Mouri dan Ran. Dan mungkin, ia bisa menemukan Black Organization dan menemukan jalan keluar untuk kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo meski Ai sudah meninggal.

Walau terasa berat baginya, akhirnya Conan menjawab, "Baik, aku mau, Takagi-keiji."

Hari-hari berikutnya, sambil menunggu Conan diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit oleh Dr. Araide, dihabiskan Takagi dengan mengurus segala syarat untuk mengadopsi Conan. Dibantu oleh Sato, ia juga mempersiapkan kamar untuk Conan. Perasaannya tidak keruan. Sebentar lagi, ia akan resmi menjadi seorang ayah dari Conan Edogawa, anak jenius berkacamata berusia 7 tahun.

Dua minggu kemudian, urusan dokumen adopsi selesai dan ia dinyatakan mengadopsi Conan secara sah. Ia adalah ayah resmi dari Conan sekarang, dan Conan adalah putra resminya. Sekarang nama Conan sudah bukan Conan Edogawa lagi, melainkan Conan Takagi. Anak dari Takagi Wataru, sang polisi detektif. Rasanya seperti mimpi bagi Takagi.

Tiga hari kemudian, ia membawa Conan pulang. Anak itu masih tampak murung. Ia tidak bicara sama sekali dalam perjalanan. Takagi bisa memakluminya. Tentu, ledakan bom yang terjadi di depan mata seorang anak-anak akan meninggalkan trauma yang mendalam.

"Nah, Conan, selamat datang di rumah baru kau!" ucap Takagi saat mereka sudah sampai. Conan turun dari mobil pelan-pelan, dan memandang sekeliling. Rumah Takagi-keiji memang tidak sebesar rumahnya, tapi rumahnya sangat bersih, segalanya tampak sangat teratur, dan sepertinya akan nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Dan, ini kamar kau, Conan!" Takagi membuka pintu kamar Conan dan membawanya masuk. Conan ternganga. Kamar yang dipersiapkan Takagi-keiji untuknya benar-benar luar biasa. Tempat tidur, bantal, guling, bahkan dindingnya dipenuhi dengan gambar Sherlock Holmes. Bahkan ada satu lemari yang isinya adalah action figure seluruh tokoh yang ada di novel Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Conan menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Takagi seerat mungkin.

"Bagaimana, Conan? Kau suka dengan dekorasi kamarnya?"

"Sangat, Takagi-keiji! Ini benar-benar hebat, terima kasih banyak!"

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya," ucap Takagi sambil menepuk puncak kepala Conan dengan lembut. "Ah ya, Conan, karena kau secara hukum adalah anak aku yang sah, dan aku adalah ayah kau yang sah, ummm…." Takagi menggaruk jidatnya dengan salah tingkah. "Bukankah aneh kalau kau masih memanggil aku dengan _Takagi-keiji?_ "

Conan melipat tangannya. "Kau ingin aku memanggil kau dengan _Otou-san,_ benar, Takagi-keiji?"

"Well, um, ti… eh, maksud aku… Iya." Melihat ekspresi wajah Conan, Takagi buru-buru melanjutkan, "Tapi tidak harus sekarang, Conan. Kalau kau sudah siap saja." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku coba, Takagi-keiji."

Meski awalnya merasa canggung dengan status barunya sebagai seorang ayah, tapi lama kelamaan Takagi menjadi terbiasa dan sangat menikmatinya. Apalagi Conan bukanlah anak yang menyulitkan dan tidak merepotkannya sama sekali, kecuali dengan hobinya melibatkan diri dalam bahaya.

Jika Takagi bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan status barunya sebagai seorang ayah, kebalikannya dengan Conan. Ia masih belum bisa menerima statusnya sebagai putra sah dari Takagi, dan bahwa ia memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengan Takagi. Ia masih merasa bahwa ia hanya sekedar menginap selama beberapa hari di rumah Takagi-keiji. Ia masih belum bisa menerima Takagi sebagai ayah barunya.

Minggu pertama tinggal di rumah Takagi merupakan saat-saat yang sulit bagi Conan. Ia makan hanya sedikit, meski masakan Takagi cukup enak, tapi tidak bisa menyamai kelezatan masakan Ran. Setiap ia makan, ia selalu teringat akan Ran. Bahkan, pernah suatu hari, ia hanya makan dua sendok dari berbagai macam makanan yang sudah Takagi masak untuknya, membuat ayah barunya itu menyuapinya secara paksa.

Jika malam tiba, Conan akan memandangi foto Ran, Paman Mouri, Ai, Professor Agasa, dan kedua orangtuanya, lalu menangis secara diam-diam. Takagi tidak tahu sama sekali soal ini. Dan Conan tidak mau Takagi menangkap basah ia sedang menangis.

Takagi benar-benar berusaha keras untuk menjadi figure ayah yang baik bagi Conan. Ia berusaha keras memberikan segalanya untuk Conan: perhatian, kasih sayang, materi. Ia berusaha membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk Conan setiap malam, meski putra adopsi nya itu selalu menolak sambil mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Ia selalu berusaha membelai rambut Conan, atau mencium pipinya, meski Conan selalu menyingkirkan tangannya atau mengelap pipinya dengan jengkel. Dulu, jika saat gajian tiba, ia akan memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan berbelanja berbagai jas dan sepatu merk terkenal, sekarang, setiap saat gajian tiba, ia selalu membeli berbagai macam mainan untuk Conan, seperti robot-robotan, puzzle, lego, kereta-keretaan, meski hanya sesekali mainan itu disentuh oleh Conan. Dia juga berusaha untuk membantu Conan saat mengerjakan PR di malam hari, walau Conan selalu menolak dan menjawab dengan wajah sebal kalau ia bisa mengerjakan PR sendiri dan tidak memerlukan bantuannya.

Anak ini benar-benar sesuatu. Sangat mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik, mandiri, dan terorganisir. Kadang-kadang, Takagi merasa, jika ia tidak mengadopsi Conan pun, anak itu sepertinya bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Karena segala macam perhatiannya selalu ditolak Conan, Takagi kadang juga merasa anak itu tidak membutuhkan dirinya. Padahal ia ingin sekali Conan berhenti memanggilnya _Takagi-keiji_ dan mulai memanggilnya sebagai _Otou-san._ Mungkin dia memang bodoh, bisa mengira Conan akan menerimanya sebagai ayahnya.

Suatu malam, efek samping dari APTX 4869 kembali menyerang Conan. Bocah mungil itu menggigil di bawah selimutnya. Suhu badannya menaik drastis. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara Takagi belum pulang dari kantor. Perlahan-lahan, kesadarannya menurun. Saat Takagi pulang, ia menemukan Conan sedang mengigau dan kejang di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya berputar ke atas.

Belum pernah seumur hidupnya, Takagi merasa ketakutan dan ngeri seperti itu. Ia menekan dahi putra adopsinya itu dengan telapak tangannya. Terlalu panas. Dengan buru-buru ia mengambil termometer dari kamarnya dan mengukur suhu badan Conan. 108?! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia menggendong tubuh mungil Conan ke mobilnya dan membawa putra adopsinya itu ke rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit, ia menggendong Conan seperti orang yang sedang dikejar setan menuju Unit Gawat Darurat sambil berteriak, "Dokter! Dokter! Tolong, putra saya sekarat, suhu badannya tinggi sekali! Cepat tangani anak saya!"

Seorang dokter perempuan menghampirinya, lalu membawa Conan ke Unit Gawat Darurat untuk diperiksa. Saat Takagi hendak masuk untuk melihat keadaan Conan, seorang suster menahannya.

"Maaf, Tuan, anda bisa tunggu disini."

"Tapi dia anak saya!"

"Iya, saya tahu. Tapi anda tidak boleh melanggar peraturan rumah sakit. Anda harus menunggu dengan tenang disini."

Takagi nyaris saja mencekik leher suster itu saat ia berbisik, "Putra saya demam tinggi, kejang, dan anda menyuruh saya untuk tenang?!"

Sang suster meremas bahunya dengan kencang dan menyuruhnya duduk secara paksa. Takagi menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menunggu dengan tegang. Separuh hidupnya, ia habiskan dengan melihat darah dan mayat. Tapi, belum pernah ia merasa ketakutan seperti ini. Oke, mungkin ia sedikit berlebihan, tapi bukankah wajar seorang ayah panik ketika anaknya jatuh sakit?

Untunglah, tak lama kemudian, dokter yang memeriksa Conan keluar dari Unit Gawat Darurat dan memberitahunya bahwa putra kecilnya itu hanya kelelahan dan memiliki system imun tubuh yang buruk.

Awalnya Takagi tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dimaksud oleh dokter, tapi setelah sang dokter menjelaskan secara singkat, ia akhirnya paham bahwa Conan adalah anak yang rapuh. Menurut pemeriksaan sang dokter, daya tahan tubuh Conan sangat lemah, dan ia mudah terserang penyakit. Padahal, kenyataannya, semua itu bukan disebabkan oleh sistem imun tubuh Conan yang lemah, melainkan efek samping dari APTX 4869 dan anti dote yang sering diminumnya dulu.

"Anda benar-benar harus mengawasi dan menjaga anak anda sebaik mungkin, Tuan Takagi. Dia tidak boleh kelelahan, dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak, atau bermain permainan yang membahayakan."

Takagi mengangguk mantap. Seandainya ia tahu dari awal bahwa Conan mudah terserang penyakit, ia akan lebih hati-hati menjaganya. Kenapa dulu Mouri-san tidak pernah bercerita apapun padanya?

Sejak Conan demam tinggi dan mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh dokter, Takagi menjadi sangat overprotektif terhadap Conan. Karena yang dikatakan dokter memang benar. Daya tahan tubuh Conan benar-benar lemah. Jika cuaca dingin sedikit saja, anak itu langsung mimisan dan demam. Ia benci jika melihat putra adopsinya itu lemas, tidak nafsu makan, dan suhu tubuhnya meninggi. Maka, ia selalu ngotot mengantar dan menjemput Conan di sekolah setiap hari, meski jarak rumahnya dan sekolah Conan sangat dekat dan hanya menghabiskan waktu 20 menit jika berjalan kaki. Ia melarang Conan untuk makan di kantin sekolah, dengan alasan 'makanan luar tidak terjamin kebersihannya.' Setiap hari ia selalu menyiapkan bekal untuk Conan, menyuruh Conan tidur tepat pada jam 9, bahkan memasang aplikasi pengawas di ponsel Conan agar ia selalu mengetahui kemana Conan pergi. Ia bahkan melarang Conan untuk bermain bola lagi, karena tidak mau anak itu menjadi kelelahan dan jatuh sakit. Ia mengunci bola Conan di lemari kamarnya.

Meski berterima kasih dan terharu akan perhatian Takagi, Conan tetap merasa jengkel. Ia tidak bisa merasakan kebebasan lagi. Bahkan ia jauh lebih bebas saat tinggal di rumah keluarga Mouri. Sekarang, semenjak diadopsi oleh Takagi, ia bahkan tidak bisa bermain bersama Detective Boys hingga sore.

Kadang-kadang, Takagi juga merasa kalau perhatian dan sikap overprotektifnya kepada Conan sedikit berlebihan. Sato, Inspektur Shiratori, dan Inspektur Megure juga berkali-kali mengingatkannya. Tapi biarlah, ia merasa perbuatannya ini benar, bagaimanapun, ini semua demi kebaikan Conan sendiri. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah, mengawasi dan mengontrol kesehatan putranya dengan baik.

* * *

"Conan-kun, yuk main bola hari ini!" ajak Genta saat ia, Conan, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhi dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau kan tahu, Takagi-keiji melarang aku untuk bermain bola. Kalau aku main bola diam-diam pun, pasti ia akan tahu. Ia memasang aplikasi pengawas di ponsel aku, jadi pasti dia akan tahu kalau aku pergi ke lapangan bola. Dia juga mengunci bola aku di lemari." jawab Conan sambil membetulkan tasnya.

"Kok Takagi-keiji begitu, ya? Kenapa semenjak dia mengadopsi kau, dia malah menjadi jahat dan melarang kau melakukan apapun?" ucap Ayumi.

"Ia hanya mencoba menjadi ayah yang baik, menurut aku. Tapi ya… Caranya bukan begitu. Sepertinya ia berusaha terlalu keras." Mitsuhiko menambahkan.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara tangisan. Mereka berempat menoleh. Seorang anak kecil perempuan, berumur sekitar 4 tahun, sedang menangis di bawah pohon. Para detektif cilik itu kemudian menghampirinya.

"Halo, adik kecil, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Conan dengan ramah.

Anak perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Kucing aku, Takumi terjebak di atas pohon. Aku tidak bisa memanjat pohon dan membawanya turun. Takumi dibelikan oleh ayah. Kalau aku pulang tanpa membawa Takumi, aku pasti akan dimarahi Ayah. Aku takut dimarahi. Aku tidak bisa pulang."

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Conan sambil menepuk bahu anak itu dengan lembut. "Aku akan menyelamatkan Takumi. Dia akan pulang dengan kau ke rumah."

"Benarkah?" Mata si anak melebar dengan gembira. "Terima kasih banyak, Onee-san! Nama Onee-san siapa?"

"Aku Conan. Conan Edogawa….." Conan berhenti sejenak. Ia lupa kalau ia bernama Conan Takagi sekarang, bukan Conan Edogawa lagi. Tapi biar saja, anak itu tidak perlu tahu. "Dan kau, adik kecil?"

"Aku Susato."

"Baiklah, Susato, kau tunggu disini sementara Onee-san menyelamatkan Takumi, oke?"

Susato mengangguk pelan, dan berhenti menangis dalam sekejap.

"Conan, kau yakin? Kalau nanti Takagi-keiji tahu, bagaimana? Nanti dia marah dengan kau!" bisik Mitsuhiko.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mematikan ponsel aku jadi aplikasi yang dipasang Takagi-keiji tidak akan berfungsi." Conan tersenyum kecil. "Kalian tunggu saja disini."

Conan pun mulai memanjat pohon itu dengan pelan. Karena ingin buru-buru mengembalikan Takumi ke Susato, ia lupa untuk mematikan ponselnya.

* * *

Takagi yang sedang bermalas-malasan di meja kerjanya, terlonjak saat melihat lampu merah di ponselnya berkedip. Ia membuka kunci ponselnya, dan aplikasi menunjukkan kalau Conan sedang berada di sebuah pohon.

Conan memanjat pohon?! Bagaimana jika ia jatuh, luka, dan berdarah? Jika ia jatuh dari pohon, jika punggungnya membentur batu… Tulang punggungnya bisa patah, dan anak itu bisa lumpuh seumur hidupnya!

Takagi bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian membereskan tasnya.

"Takagi, mau kemana? Kok sepertinya buru-buru sekali?" tanya Chiba.

"Aku mau pulang. Conan memanjat pohon. Padahal aku sudah melarangnya untuk memanjat apapun, tapi dia tidak mendengarkan. Lagipula hari ini aku tidak ada kerjaan. Sampai nanti, Chiba," jawab Takagi sambil mengancingkan kopernya dengan terburu-buru dan keluar dari kantor departemen polisi.

"Kau tahu, Inspektur Shiratori?" ucap Chiba sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Shiratori. "Aku berani taruhan, tak lama lagi Takagi akan mengikat Conan di tempat tidurnya supaya anak itu tidak bisa kemana-mana."

"Yeah, sepertinya akan begitu, Chiba."

* * *

Setelah sekitar 15 menit memanjat, Conan berhasil mencapai puncak pohon. Dipegangnya Takumi dengan hati-hati, lalu mengangkat kucing itu agar Susato bisa melihatnya.

"Nah, kau lihat kan, Takumi baik-baik saja! Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Wah, iya! Terima kasih banyak, Onee-chan! Takumi, ayo kita pulang!"

"Tunggu ya Susato, aku turun dulu."

Namun baru saja Conan bersiap-siap untuk turun….

"CONAN-KUN! Tetap disana!"

Susato, Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko menoleh dengan kaget. Takagi turun terburu-buru dari mobilnya, dan kelihatan agak marah.

"Takagi-keiji!" seru Conan dengan kesal. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya, sedang apa kau di atas sana? Aku kan sudah melarang kau untuk memanjat pohon, gedung, atau memanjat apapun!" teriak Takagi. "Tetap disana! Aku akan membawa kau turun! Jangan bergerak sedikit pun!"

Takagi kemudian memanjat pohon itu dengan cukup lihai. Conan dan teman-temannya menonton dengan heran. Ia menggendong Conan dan Takumi turun ke bawah. Saat sudah sampai di bawah, Takagi meremas bahu Conan dengan agak kasar.

"Mengapa kau tidak menuruti perintah aku, Conan?! Bagaimana jika kau jatuh dari pohon itu?! Kau bisa terluka parah, kepala kau bisa terbentur, tangan dan kaki kau bisa patah, dan kau bisa cacat seumur hidup!"

"Kau tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu!" teriak Conan sekeras mungkin, kesabarannya habis. "Aku hanya ingin membantu Susato, kucingnya terjebak di pohon itu, kalau ia tidak pulang bersama Takumi, nanti ayahnya akan memarahinya!"

"Kau kan bisa menelepon aku dan meminta aku mengambil kucing itu, Conan! Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan di rumah." ucap Takagi sambil meraih tangan Conan. Namun Conan menarik tangannya dengan geram.

"Aku hanya memanjat pohon, bukan memanjat patung Liberty atau Menara Eiffel, Takagi-keiji!"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kau, Conan! Dokter bilang daya tahan tubuh kau sangat lemah, aku hanya tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit, sudah kewajiban aku sebagai ayah sah kau untuk mengawasi dan menjaga kau dengan baik…!"

"DAN STOP DENGAN SEGALA OMONG KOSONG INI! AKU MUAK, TAKAGI-KEIJI! KAU SELALU MELARANG AKU MELAKUKAN APAPUN! KAU BUKAN AYAH AKU, TAKAGI-KEIJI! DAN AKU BUKAN ANAK KAU! SAMPAI KAPAN PUN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEOLAH-OLAH KAU ADALAH AYAH KANDUNG AKU! KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADI SEORANG CONAN TAKAGI!" teriak Conan lagi. Wajahnya menjadi merah saking marahnya.

Takagi terpaku di tempatnya. Hatinya terasa seperti diiris oleh pedang setelah mendengar kata-kata Conan. Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, dan Susato juga terdiam, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Selama beberapa detik, hanya terjadi kesunyian yang canggung, sampai Conan berlari menuju ke rumah Takagi.

"Conan-kun! TUNGGU!"

Takagi buru-buru masuk ke mobilnya dan mengejar Conan.

Di rumah Takagi, Conan masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil salah satu tasnya yang paling besar, lalu mulai membongkar isi lemarinya. Ia memasukkan baju-baju dan barang-barang pribadinya secara asal. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus pergi dari sini. Ia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti burung yang dikurung dalam sangkarnya.

Saat ia baru saja menutup resleting tasnya, Takagi melangkah masuk, kemudian merebut tas Conan.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Conan-kun."

"Apa hak kau mengatur-atur hidup aku, Takagi-keiji?! Biarkan aku keluar dari sini!"

"Di luar mendung. Ramalan cuaca bilang hari ini akan hujan besar dengan petir. Kalau kau ingin pergi meninggalkan rumah ini, setidaknya tunda dulu hingga besok." Takagi melangkah keluar kemudian menutup pintu kamar Conan. "Selamat beristirahat, Conan-kun."

Conan hanya bisa berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurnya. Ia akui, kata-katanya tadi sangat kasar dan menyakiti hati Takagi-keiji. Bagaimanapun, Takagi-keiji yang menjaga dan merawatnya sekarang. Tapi, siapapun tidak akan suka jika seseorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali, mengatur-atur hidupnya secara terus-terusan, bukan?

Perlahan-lahan Conan menutup matanya dan tertidur.

 _Ia berada di sebuah taman. Taman yang sangat indah. Tapi ia tidak peduli dengan keindahan taman itu. Ia menoleh sekeliling. Tiada siapapun. Ia duduk di bangku taman, mengeluarkan buku Sherlock Holmes dari kantung celananya, kemudian mulai membaca. Saat sedang asyik membaca, seseorang mencolek punggungnya._

 _Merasa jengkel karena ada yang mengganggu, dengan enggan ia menoleh ke belakang. Kejengkelannya mendadak berubah menjadi kegembiraan yang sangat. Ayahnya, ibunya, Paman Mouri, Ai, Ran, dan Professor Agasa berdiri, semua tersenyum kepadanya. Ia tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia memeluk mereka semua satu persatu. Ia rindu sekali dengan mereka semua._

" _Shin-chan, hapus air mata kau. Aku tidak ingat punya anak yang cengeng seperti ini!" Ia mendengar ayahnya berbicara._

" _Ternyata Kudo-kun, si detektif SMA terkenal, rapuh dan cengeng seperti ini? Apa yang orang-orang katakan kalau mereka tahu?" Ai menimpali sambil melipat tangannya._

" _Dia tidak hanya cengeng dan rapuh, Ai. Dia juga tidak tahu berterima kasih!" seru Ran._

" _Tidak tahu berterima kasih? Apa maksud kau?"_

" _Ketika ada seseorang yang menyayangi dan memberikan perhatian kepada kau dengan tulus, kau malah membentak-bentaknya." Bisik Professor Agasa._

" _Maksud kau Takagi-keiji? Dia tidak menyayangi aku, dia menyiksa aku!"_

" _Menyiksa?" Yukiko tertawa kecil. "Jika ia selalu mencemaskan kau selama hampir 24 jam, hanya karena takut kau sakit, berusaha membacakan kau cerita sebelum tidur, berusaha mencium pipi kau, mengantar dan menjemput kau pulang sekolah setiap hari, menghabiskan gajinya hanya untuk membelikan kau mainan mahal, kau sebut penyiksaan, aku ingin tahu, akan kau sebut apa orangtua yang gemar memukuli anaknya? Ibu kecewa dengan kau, Shin-chan."_

" _Tapi Takagi-keiji bukan ayah aku, Ibu! Dan tidak akan pernah! Dia bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan aku sama sekali!"_

" _Mungkin kau belum memahami jika bukan darah yang membentuk sebuah keluarga, little brat. Tapi cinta." ucap Kogoro sambil menghisap rokoknya._

" _Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyayangi Takagi-keiji seperti aku menyayangi kalian semua!"_

" _Padahal Ayah lihat, dia begitu menyayangi kau seakan-akan kau adalah putranya sendiri! Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini, Shin-chan! Sudah, kita tinggalkan saja dia. Dia egois dan lebih suka dengan kesendirian dan kesepian. Dia tidak membutuhkan orang yang menyayanginya. Ayo." ucap Yusaku._

 _Mereka semua membalikkan badan mereka secara bersamaan, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan Conan yang menyuruh mereka kembali. Api perlahan-lahan membakar tubuh mereka semua…._

" _TIDAK! OTOU-SAN! KA-SAN! RAN! AI! OJI-SAN! PROFESSOR AGASA! KEMBALI! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU LAGI!"_

 _Ia mencoba mengejar mereka, tapi sebuah bola api muncul dan membantingnya berkali-kali._

" _TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_

"Conan-kun, tenang! Tenang! Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Conan mengerjap beberapa kali dan tangannya meraba-raba mencari kacamatanya. Seseorang kemudian memakaikan kacamatanya. Ia memandang berkeliling, dan ia berada di… _Rumah sakit?_

Ia melihat Takagi-keiji duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya tampak lelah sekali, kantung mata bermunculan dari bawah kelopak matanya. Lengan kemejanya digulung, ia tidak memakai jasnya, membuatnya kelihatan berantakan. Ia kemudian membelai rambut Conan dan membenamkan kepala Conan di bahunya.

Karena tidak tahan, Conan pun menangis di bahu Takagi. Meski agak terkejut, karena ini pertama kali Conan menangis setelah hampir setahun tinggal bersamanya, tapi Takagi terus membelai rambutnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Conan-kun. Hanya mimpi buruk, oke? Ada aku disini. Ssssh…. Sssh…. Shhhh."

Entah mengapa, kali ini pelukan Takagi terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Padahal sebelumnya, ia merasa jijik jika Takagi ingin memeluknya.

"T-takagi k-keiji, maafkan aku, aku begitu jahat dan kasar kepada kau."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Conan-kun. Bagaimana perasaan kau?"

"Sedikit pusing," ucap Conan dengan pelan. "Takagi-keiji, kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit? Ada apa dengan aku?"

"Kau demam tinggi dan suhu badan kau terus menerus naik, Conan. Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu." Sato tiba-tiba muncul.

"Dua minggu, Sato-keiji?!"

"Ya, anak muda," ucap Dr. Araide sambil melangkah masuk. "Kau benar-benar membuat semua orang khawatir. Terutama Takagi-keiji. Ia bahkan merelakan gajinya dipotong agar bisa mengambil cuti dan menjaga kau disini. Ia hampir tidak tidur dan meninggalkan sisi tempat tidur kau saat ke kamar mandi saja. Tapi syukurlah kau sudah sadar sekarang."

"Gaji kau dipotong?" Conan tercengang. Ia merasa bersalah sekali. "Takagi-keiji… Mengapa kau sampai bertindak sejauh itu hanya demi aku?"

"Karena ia adalah ayah yang baik dan sangat menyayangi kau, Conan-kun." ucap Sato sambil tersenyum.

Takagi tertawa dengan salah tingkah. "Tidak apa-apa, Conan-kun. Yang penting kau sehat."

Conan merasa seperti ditampar. Bahkan Takagi-keiji tidak dendam sama sekali padanya padahal ia sudah menyakiti hatinya dengan kata-katanya yang kasar. Ia tetap menjaga dan mengkhawatirkannya. Ia merasa sangat malu.

"Takagi-keiji, maafkan aku atas kata-kata aku yang begitu kasar. Aku… aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku… tidak pantas dirawat dan dijaga oleh kau."

"Lupakan saja, oke? Aku mengerti kalau kau marah waktu itu. Aku merasa bangga dan beruntung dapat mengadopsi kau, Conan-kun."

"Dan aku juga sangat beruntung…. Memiliki…. Ayah yang hebat seperti kau…" Conan menelan ludah. _"Otou-san."_

Dalam sekejap ruangan itu langsung sunyi. Takagi membenamkan Conan dalam pelukannya lagi, kemudian berbisik, "Aku menyayangi kau, Conan, _putra kecilku."_

"O-otou san," Masih canggung bagi Conan untuk memanggil Takagi dengan sebutan seperti itu. Tapi ia harus terbiasa, bagaimanapun. "Kau berjanji kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku seperti orangtua aku, Paman Mouri, Ran nee-chan, Ai, dan Professor Agasa?"

Takagi tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku berjanji, bos kecil."

* * *

"Semoga para malaikat menjaga kalian." Bisik Conan sambil menaburkan bunga ke masing-masing makam Ran, Kogoro, Ai dan Professor Agasa.

"Hey, putra ayah yang jenius," ucap Takagi sambil bersandar pada salah satu batu nisan makam. "Ayah mau saja disini seharian, tapi ini sudah masuk jam makan siang, dan perut aku sudah protes untuk diisi makanan."

"Baik, baik, Otou-san. Aku juga lapar." ucap Conan sambil menghampiri Takagi. "Otou-san, kita akan makan apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau ramen? Dan juga es krim? Setelah makan, kita main ayunan di taman? Bagaimana?!"

"Aku mau! Aku mau sekali, Otou-san!"

"Yuk kita balapan ke mobil!" ucap Takagi.

"Siapa takut?! Pasti aku yang menang! Oke, 1…2 …. 3… mulai!"

Ayah dan anak adopsi itu kemudian berlari menuju mobil sambil tertawa gembira. Conan yang pertama sampai ke mobil.

"Apa aku bilang! Aku yang menang!"

"Ha haha ha, aduh, aku dikalahkan oleh anak aku sendiri!" Takagi mengangkat Conan dan mendudukkannya di mobil. "Sekarang, waktunya makan! Mie ramen dan es krim, The Takagi's datang!"

Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Oji-san di mimpinya. Bukan sebuah darah yang membentuk keluarga. Tapi cinta. Beberapa waktu lalu, ia kehilangan segalanya. Keluarga. Cinta. Dan harta. Tapi Takagi Wataru membuatnya mendapatkan kembali kehilangannya. Meski begitu, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangannya bersama orangtuanya dan keluarga Mouri.

Ia bersyukur menjadi seorang Shinichi Kudo. Ia juga bersyukur menjadi seorang Conan Edogawa. Dan sekarang, ia juga bersyukur menjadi seorang Conan Takagi.

 **End**


End file.
